


This was All You, None of It Me

by dls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Civil War Team Iron Man, Friendship, Gen, Steve Rogers-centric, Steve critical, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, one-sided friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Steve Rogers was ruthlessly loyal to those he considered friends, forsaking all else to remain faithful till the end of the line. Unfortunately, the list only had one name.Or: 5 Times Steve Rogers Knew How to be a Good Friend and the 1 Time He Didn't





	This was All You, None of It Me

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a post about how Tony was a jackass and deserved what happened in Civil War. Which got me thinking, for someone who took Tony at public face value, what would that look like? Which is where we find Steve, who judged Tony immediately and never treated him as a friend. It also, hopefully, gives some insight to how callously and hypocritically Steve would treat those not considered _friends_. 
> 
> Needless to say, it was not exactly a happy head space, so I was glad to get it out and be done with it.
> 
> References/Quotes:   
>  Title from "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" by Adele.   
>  _Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron_. _Captain America: Civil War_. 

**One.**

As an only child, Steve was used to the lack of chatter around his home. He preferred it, actually. The silence helped him focus and concentrate, either on his school work or art projects. It was also an escape from the jeering voices of peers and a chance to regroup after each bullying incidents. Bucky had teased him about fitting the sensitive artist stereotype and it had stung, though Steve kept it to himself. 

The oldest of four and the only boy, Bucky always had an order or an opinion ready, dictating curfews or disproving boyfriends. He was loud where Steve was quiet. It could be overwhelming at times, especially in beginning of their friendship. Steve was unused to so much  _noise_  filling up the once peaceful space and cringed when a careless comment hit a raw nerve. 

Bucky's verbosity meant sometimes sentences or sentiments come out a bit off, but that was alright. Friends gave each other the benefit of the doubt, the belief that the other person was kind and the trust that no malice would be found. 

 

**Two.**

Bucky liked the outdoors, yet nature was one of Steve's top three antagonists. A springtime hike was meant for people who did not have asthma and did not think of flowers as  _pollen carriers_. 

The look on Bucky's face, though, was a deadly combination of earnest excitement and edgy eagerness. Steve found himself agreeing even as he gripped the inhaler in his pocket. One afternoon couldn't, wouldn't, and shouldn't be that big of a deal. It was, however, important for Bucky to share this with Steve. Friendship was about taking part in each other's interests, and Bucky had attended  _many, many_  art exhibits. 

Steve had an enjoyable time once the medication took effect. He took in the multitude of colors around him with awed eyes, fingers twitching and mind racing with inspirations. Bucky looked utterly delighted and Steve felt a warmth in his chest that was unrelated to the beautiful March sunlight.

 

**Three.**

Steve knew how demanding it is to be his friend. The frequent bouts of illness, the constant confrontations against bullies, and the embarrassingly often empty wallets. These were hard times for everyone, not just Steve's family, but it somehow felt harder for them. Maybe it was Steve's medical bills or the single-income status of their household. Or both, in all honesty. 

Bucky didn't seem to mind paying for Steve's ticket to the movies or the carnival or the museum, which Steve had protested because Bucky hadn't even  _known_  about watercolor exhibit much less wanted to see it. Steve accepted these offers with flushed stammers, silently vowing to repay the favors  _someday_. Because while generosity was part of the foundation of friendship, exploiting it was not. 

When Steve saw the fedora displayed in the shop window, he knew instantly who would appreciate it. The extras newspaper delivery shifts he took on, and the unexpected sale, expedited the timeline and Steve was able to purchase it after three weeks instead of the four he had estimated. Bucky grinned and preened when Steve presented him with his gift, and the sheer joy was worth every early morning.

 

**Four.**

Of the two of them, Bucky had the more hectic and unpredictable schedule. Boot camp training took up most of his time as he prepared to join the brave men on the front lines in Europe. His job, technically part-time, was next on the list. Any free time not spent with his sisters, ensuring they were doing and treated well, went to life-sustaining necessities and personal upkeep.

Steve felt, by comparison, rather restless with his hours of free time. He used this flexibility to examine and evaluate his health record, searching for loop holes that would gain him entry into the military. Fighting for their country was a goal for both of them and Steve was determined to join his friend. 

As Bucky's departure drew near, Steve made himself available to maximize time in his friend's company. Friends  _made_  time for each other, and as soon as Steve managed to enlist, they would have more.

 

**Five.**

There were no secrets between Bucky and Steve, from the more minor offense of kissing a girlfriend's friend to the more substantial crime of defrauding the army, they shared everything. 

Part of the transparency was that they knew each other so well,  _too well_ , and could read the minutest signs or the subtlest tells. Part was due to their innately good nature that prompted them to admit their wrongdoings to  _someone_ , if not the wronged party at that moment. Bucky had received many swift slaps and vicious kicks for his romantic antics. Steve's ploys were usually fruitless or painfully obvious that no confession was ever needed. 

The rest, however, was the simple and greatest truth of friendship. Honesty and trust. Steve would always have Bucky's back and he knew Bucky would never let him down. Their friendship was solid and steady, a constant comfort in this ever-changing world.

 

 **One.**  

 _"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."_  

Steve had disapproved of Tony since the moment Iron Man had arrived in Germany with music blaring and repulsor blasting. The dislike only intensified after their interactions on the helicarrier. A man who valued vanity over duty was not someone Steve would ever befriend or have as a teammate. The imminent demise of the entire planet called for compromises, however; and Steve was always willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Through it all, Steve watched Iron Man flit through the skies with narrowed eyes, mind already made up and unlikely to change. 

* 

 _"Finally, someone who speaks English."_  

Tony carried on incessantly about technology as though he alone was responsible for the marvelous inventions in this new century. Steve did his best to tune out the senseless ramblings until a socially acceptable amount of time had passed before excusing himself politely and hurriedly. Tony clearly needed a new hobby, or perhaps some new friends. Tony's offers to introduce Steve to the scientific advancements felt insincere, likely another excuse to boast about his intelligence and innovations. In the near non-existent likelihood that Tony was genuine, Steve would have declined anyway. Science didn't really interest him. 

* 

 _"I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler."_  

It was grating how frequently Tony mentions his contributions to the team. He did so at every appropriate, which was few and bordering on never, and inappropriate, which was almost always, opportunity. Steve was grateful for the accommodations Tony provided, but there was no point in thanking the man. To show their appreciation would encourage Tony's more excessively frivolous tendencies and validate this unbecoming habit of fishing for compliments. Plus, it wasn't like it was a drain on Tony's considerable wealth, which he also bragged about constantly. 

*

 _"Anyways. Ross gave me thirty-six hours to bring you in. That was twenty-four hours ago."_  

Tony never asked, he demanded. A instant here. A moment there. Tony stole Steve's precious seconds and minutes and hours with little to no regard, always infuriatingly assuming that everything ran on his schedule. The gall of the man to expect others to adhere to his terms when he couldn't be bothered to respect theirs was offensively astounding. Being late to movie night was a travesty that Tony harped on for half an hour yet skipping a standard debriefing was brushed aside with a shrug and roll of eyes. Steve refused to make time for someone who did not deserve it. 

*

 _"Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?"_  

The flare of guilt was so sudden and instinctual that for a moment Steve almost believed he was at fault. Then reality snapped back into focus. Tony had no right to demand honesty when he himself had always operated under false pretenses or denied blatantly obvious evidence. Creating Ultron, colluding with Ross, imprisoning Wanda, those were some of the latest and more grievous of Tony's offenses that he had kept from them until the damage had already been done. Steve thought it was a bit hypocritical of Tony to talk about bullshitting when he had been doing nothing but. 

* 

 _"So was I."_  

Steve barely held back the scoff at Tony's overly dramatic display. 

They had never been friends.

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
